Chained Up and Pent Up
by Preussenlied
Summary: It started out innocently enough: help a tangled Erza out of her bindings - easy. What neither were expecting was the locks to be moving around, forcing Jellal to have to feel Erza's body to find them. The moment she was free, these two went ahead and decided to satisfy their uninvited lust. Jerza smut.


**Request I received on tumblr: "It started out innocently enough: Help a tangled Erza out of her bindings, easy. What neither were expecting was the locks to be moving around, forcing Jellal to have to feel Erza's body to find them. The moment she was free, these two went ahead and decided to satisfy their uninvited lust."**

 **I don't know if Erza can 'requip' other people but I saw art of it and I'm just rolling with it because this is fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jellal was stuck. Well, not literally - not like how the mage in front of him was. He just found it incredibly difficult to move at the moment; or blink; or speak, think, or even _breathe_.

He had been minding his own business, walking through a wooded area in search of… What was he in search of again? Was it very important? He hoped not, because the moment he caught a glimpse of a body hanging between two trees, he had rushed to see what was going on, only to find that the body belonged to none other than Erza Scarlet - and now he couldn't move.

What he thought had been a large spider web that kept her trapped actually turned out to be silver chains wrapped around her body, ends sticking out all over that anchored themselves around different branches and the two tree trunks. Indeed, she looked like she were caught in a web of chains.

"Um… Jellal?" Erza's voice broke him from his thoughts and he blinked, shaking his head in an attempt of clearing it. "I, uh… don't know how busy you are right now, but I'd appreciate a little help."

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry," he said, cheeks flushing as he forced himself to step closer. The lock that rest above her chest was a strange one, but nothing he hadn't seen before. Unfortunately, it was a rather tricky type of lock, as it moved around to different parts of the chains and the only way to unlock it was to figure it out before the lock moved again. He cleared his throat as he began working on it. "How did this happen?"

"It's all part of a solo mission I took. I mean, I defeated the man who was putting traps all over the woods, and thought I had disarmed all of them, but… it appears I missed one. And it just so happens the chains are magic-cancelling, so I can't requip into larger armor to stretch and break the chains." She was wearing her japanese cloth, which made Jellal even more cautious as to where his hands were, as what little clothing she wore was torn quite a bit. He nodded at her explanation, green eyes concentrating on the lock before it suddenly vanished between his hands. He blinked, wondering if the chains would crumble, but they remained. With a sigh, he stepped back and tried to find where it reappeared.

"I'm sorry if you were doing something before all of this. I don't mean to keep you," Erza said as he knelt down, having found the lock on her right thigh. Jellal shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Erza. I'm not going to just leave you like this. Besides, I was just out taking a walk." _At least I hope I was_ , he thought.

Erza looked down the length of her body to see the mess of his blue hair, his brows furrowed in concentration. Warm fingers brushed against the inside of her thigh where her pants were torn and she had to bite back a gasp. _Of all the times I could run into Jellal, it's like this… How humiliating_ , she thought.

A muttered curse escaped Jellal's lips as the lock vanished again, this time settling on her left bicep. It would be so much easier if this wasn't magic-canceling, as he would be able to effortlessly destroy the chains that bound her - but alas, that's not how it worked. And of course, his mind was racing and his hands were shaking, so he was having an even greater difficulty unlocking it in time.

To make things worse, both were silent, and it wasn't a comfortable silence, either. Erza could feel her face burning, and there was a blush dusting Jellal's cheeks as well. Was he embarrassed of finding her in such a situation? It was one thing when he found her walking home in the buff - at least she had some alcohol in her system. But now? Hell, the only thing really covering her were the chains, and feeling Jellal's hands on her bare skin was having more of an effect on her than she would care to admit.

The lock continued to give Jellal trouble and he gradually became more flustered and frustrated. Each time the lock moved, the combination would be reset and he had to remember each little thing he did to make it buzz softly in approval.

After the lock moved from her wrist to her left thigh, he began to lose more patience, ignoring the constant worry of touching Erza's skin. As he took the lock into his hand, his fingers lightly dragged across the inside of her thigh, causing the muscle beneath flex. He swallowed thickly, furrowing his brows as he focused hard on the lock.

It moved to her waist, and he touched her again. It was feather-light, but it was still enough to make Erza's heart race.

With each touch of his skin on hers, the desire to yank against all the chains built up stronger within her, but she did her best to hold back, knowing that nothing would happen except that Jellal would lose focus and have to restart everything.

But the touches continued as the lock moved about her body.

Her lower back.

Her ankle.

Her forearm.

It was getting to be too much for Erza, and it took everything she had not to breathe out his name.

Once again, the lock settled atop her chest and the blunette took a deep breath before quickly keying in each combination he already knew, his fingers working fast as he tried not to lose focus by the feel of Erza's breath in his hair, or the way the soft skin of her bosom felt against his hands.

 _Click_.

Jellal's eyes widened and he looked up at Erza, a bright, triumphant smile on his lips as the chains _finally_ began to vaporize. However, before he could comment on the glazed-over look in those dark brown eyes of hers, and before her feet even touched the ground, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and crashed her lips to his. The unexpected weight caused him to fall forward and he managed to find the time to cradle her head in his hand, his other arm looping around her back to prevent much pain from the impact of the ground.

A rich, metallic flavor followed a sharp pain in his lower lip and he blinked, still wide eyed, but Erza didn't let him pull away, settling a hand on his jaw to keep him where he was. She took his lower lip into her mouth, her tongue soothing over where her tooth had cut into.

Finally, she released him and he pulled back just slightly, staring down at her. He couldn't see her eyes, though, as they were covered by her red bangs. Memories of that night so long ago where they almost kissed filled his mind and he brushed her bangs away.

"Jellal," Erza breathed, and the man's last resolve snapped. He swooped in and captured her lips with his, a soft noise escaping her throat as he did so, and he felt her arm around his neck tighten in an attempt to bring him closer. Her thighs tightened around his hips, her heels dug into his back, and he found his hand pushing at her lower back to press her further against him.

Jellal needed her - that he knew. He had always needed her, though, and knew that he needed to punish himself by not _having_ her. But now was different. It was as though he had no control over his rational mind. Hell, he had just spent almost two hours touching Erza, and he wasn't blind to her reactions, even if he wished he were.

When he began to pull away, Erza was gripping at his cloak, her warm, heavy breath fanning over his face.

"Don't -"

"I'm not," Jellal whispered, then pointedly glanced down at his rather complicated attire. Erza placed a hand on his armor and whispered something beneath her breath. In a flash, all of the armor beneath his cloak vanished, leaving him in his underclothes. He blinked at her, causing the redhead to laugh softly. "I wasn't aware you could do that."

"It's not something I do often. It takes a lot of magical energy," she said, then placed her hand at the back of his neck to pull him down to her once more, but could tell he still felt hesitant about touching her. With her other hand she took his own and placed it atop the mostly-unraveled wrappings over her breasts. Jellal stiffened against her, but she only kissed him harder and pressed his hand down more until he finally melted into her and his hand became firm as it palmed her skin, slowly succumbing to the lust that had built so suddenly within him.

"Jellal," Erza breathed as Jellal moved his mouth down to her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Erza's hands slipped beneath his cloak and moved to his back, fingers trailing along his muscles as her legs wrapped around him once again. She was beginning to lose patience, though, and decided to take the speed into her own hands by moving one hand around to his front again, brushing against his evident arousal. In response, Jellal's hips jerked forward on their own accord as a groan escaped his throat.

Her action seemed to spark a flame within the independent mage and he finally began to act on his desires, his hand moving from her breast to her thigh, keeping her steady as he ground down against her. Erza gasped - a noise quickly swallowed up by Jellal's lips as he pressed them against her own once more. The hand at the back of her head curled and his fingers tangled within her hair, using his grip as leverage to tilt her head _just so_ for him to deepen the kiss.

Jellal was still grinding against her with slow, strong movements and it was making it difficult for Erza to think of anything else - not that doing so was really _necessary_ per se, but she still wanted to contribute to what was going on. She released her legs around him and worked to push at his briefs until they slipped down a little, her hand settling on his bare ass. The thought of it had Erza's heart fluttering softly and made her want to giggle, but she suppressed it, not wanting to ruin the mood. Instead she squeezed the toned flesh in her hand, making the man above her grunt against her lips.

In a flash of brilliant light, what remained of the wrappings beneath Jellal's palm vanished. Before he could stop himself, he dragged his hand south and pulled his hips away from hers to place his fingers at the apex of her now completely bare thighs. Her back arched up against him as a sudden gasp escaped her, tearing her lips from his own. He pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes to once again see dark brown glazed over with lust as he continued to rub at her slick heat.

"I… Jellal…"

"What is it, Erza?" Jellal breathed, green eyes boring into her with such an intensity that she was starting to feel a little shy. He pressed a single digit into her and groaned as she gasped. He brushed his nose against hers, lips inches from her own, as though he would kiss her, but he pulled back when she tried to move in. "Tell me."

"I need you. Now," Erza stated, her hand on his ass moving around front and grasping him in her palm. Jellal cursed, eyes falling closed as she stroked him with a loose fist. He pulled his finger from her and Erza was quick to line him up, then reached around to grab his ass again and urge him forward until _finally_ he slid into her, the two of them letting out a strangled noise.

Jellal's head fell to her shoulder and Erza fist a hand in his hair, tilting her head as his lips began to move against her neck. His hips pulled away and pushed forward, filling her again and again as he repeated his actions, but, despite the bliss Erza was in, he was moving too slow. As he pulled out of her, she wrapped her legs around him again and dug her heels into his lower back, forcing him into her quickly.

" _Yes_ ," Erza hissed as another groan sounded from Jellal. He seemed to understand what she wanted and he picked up his pace, then bit down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, making Erza curse out loud.

The once quiet woods soon became filled with their moans and the sound of his skin against hers, but neither seemed to mind. If anyone were to come by, at least Jellal's cloak would be covering the both of them.

In the back of Jellal's mind, it was as though he had an angel and the devil on either one of his shoulders. The angel was scolding him; telling him that he was going against the one rule he had set for himself upon joining Crime Sorcière. The devil, on the other hand, wasn't exactly _encouraging_ his actions, but more saying that he was doing this for Erza, not just for himself. It wasn't entirely a selfish act.

But again, that was in the back of Jellal's mind - the far, far back - and he only attempted to push it back further. He would worry about repercussions after he had spoken to Erza about what all of this meant. Right now, he was only concerned with what was happening _now_ , with the way Erza was holding onto him, pulling him further into her, and breathing into his ear with each inward thrust he gave.

His name escaped her lips in a strangled whimper as she came around him - as though she were trying her damndest to keep her voice low. Her nails dug into his back as he continued through her orgasm before he pulled out and groaned her name into her neck, the tightness in his gut releasing and sending a shiver down his spine.

Hands were at his jaw and his head was being lifted from the warmth of Erza's neck, and the two stared into each other's eyes wordlessly for a few moments, their panting breaths mingling between them before he was being tugged into a slow, deep kiss.

They pulled away not long after, and Jellal averted his eyes.

"Erza… I -"

"If you apologize I may just have to slap you," Erza said, prompting his eyes to meet hers once more.

"But -"

"All of that self-punishment stuff is ridiculous. I get why you're doing it, but if you think you're making it easier on me, you're not. Jellal, I will never be with anyone else. You're the only one, and if you think you aren't deserving of me, then you're wrong." He watched her for a moment, as if hoping to see a flicker of regret in her eyes, but was only met with tender warmth. To his surprise, he nodded in understanding, and it was well worth the smile she gave as she pulled him into another kiss - an action he eagerly responded to.

"But I _will_ need my armor back," he said against her lips. Erza laughed, the sound a soft hum.

"You'll get them back, but I don't think I'm done with you just yet. You've kept me waiting for too long."


End file.
